Everybody Loves Wubbzy
Everybody Loves Wubbzy is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! coloring and activity book. The back of the book has finger puppets of Wubbzy, Widget and Walden to cut out. Recap The book introduces Wubbzy and tells that he loves to play, lives in a tree, has a crooked tail and can play kickety kick ball for a long time. It also has many throwbacks of the show's episodes about the adventures Wubbzy and his friends, Widget and Walden, have had. Beginning with Special Delivery, it's told that Wubbzy loves trains as he's playing with a toy of one. The mailman came over to his house to drop off Walden's package for him to hold onto. Wubbzy wanted to make sure the package contents were safe, so he opened it. It contained the world's best toy train, the Tooty Toot Turbo Train. He took out the engine and train tracks to try the toy out, assuming Walden won't mind. Widget helped Wubbzy put the tracks together when she dropped by. The train ran loose outside before Walden came. Wubbzy and Widget tried to catch the train, but were unable to. Walden was able to stop it by using its remote control. Wubbzy then apologizes to Walden for playing with his toy which was now all beat up (although it wasn't depicted on how it got that way). Walden's train, however, was for Wubbzy to have. He happily plays with it after Widget repaired it. The book then tells that Wubbzy chases after flutterflies on sunshiny days. Based on the Go Fly a Kite short, Wubbzy's flying his kite like he does on windy days. The kite then got loose, as it does sometimes, but got reeled back in by Wubbzy's tail. The book also tells how good for bouncing Wubbzy's tail is as well as Widget's trampoline, transitioning to the Trampoline short. Walden bounces on the trampoline (even though he doesn't even appear on the short), then when Wubbzy bounces on it, Widget tells him that he can bounce higher. When Wubbzy highly bounced up, he was hanging on a tree branch with his tail. The next thing the book tells is that Wubbzy's often aided by Widget and Walden. From Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle, Wubbzy bought a new pet Fleegle, which he named 'Tiny', and got a care manual which came with him. He then throws the manual out and feeds Tiny candy, which he shouldn't have. That later caused the Fleegle to grow 50 feet tall and keep eating candy. While he was eating them at the candy store, Walden's book tells him that Fleegles can get shrunk down with carrot juice. Widget uses her invention (which was not the same one used on the show's episode) to use the juice to shrink Tiny back to normal (not shown). The story ends with Walden telling the Fleegle "No more candy for you, Tiny.". It was then told that Widget sometimes makes things worse whenever she helps. From Widget's Wild Ride, Widget agreed to help Wubbzy with his broken down Wubbmobile. She fixed it and made it very big (being the third model instead of the second like on the show), and Wubbzy thought it was too much. Before the Road Racer Derby which Wubbzy wanted to race in, Widget continued to improve the Wubbmobile (which now became the second model from that point forward). During the race, the overly improved Wubbmobile's tires popped, leaving Wubbzy stuck on the track. The wings on the Wubbmobile opened (not explained how), allowing it to fly. Wubbzy, Widget and Walden happily rode it and flew into the sky. From Tea for Three, Wubbzy wanted to throw a tea party, and Widget and Walden helped him set it up. Widget wanted to make tea and sandwiches using her new invention, the Tea Time 3000. Walden wondered if it was safe, then it went haywire as he complained about not having tea the same way like in his book. The invention bursted out lots of sandwiches, cupcakes and tea dishes. Despite the calamity and how different it was from a regular tea party, Wubbzy still enjoyed his tea party. Widget invented the Video Tron 3000 (although on the same page she announced what it was, it was actually the side of the Super Suds Eyeglass Cleaner 3000 from the I Can See Clearly Now short). The next thing told is that there are times where Wubbzy must fix the problems, that he caused, on his own. From Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up, it was told that Wubbzy enjoys going to Moomoo the magician's magic shop to help out. When Moomoo was going out, he asks Wubbzy to keep an eye on the shop, which he did. Wubbzy then gets a wand and waves it around, then when he said some magic words, the wand made everything in the shop come alive. The magically cast monkeys, elephants and kickety-kick balls caused chaos and Wubbzy couldn't stop it. Moomoo then returns and stops all of the cast magic (not shown). Being sorry, Wubbzy promised that he won't touch things again without asking. It then tells that other times, Wubbzy has fun playing with Buggy, Huggy and Earl, three more of his friends. Together, they highly swing on the swings, except for Wubbzy who swings on a tree branch with his tail; go down the slide; play hopscotch and kickety kick ball, with the latter being Wubbzy's favorite game. What's told afterwards is that Wubbzy likes feeding the birds on days that were quiet, and sees creatures that are small, like bugs. The last thing told is that Wubbzy always loves having fun, but when his house gets messy, he doesn't get a chance to clean it because he played too much. He, however, finds cleaning fun when he does. Page Activities Page 5 (and 6) You are given a square-framed picture of Wubbzy with dotted lines around 12 different shaped parts of the picture. You must color Wubbzy in; have all of the parts cut out by an adult, mix them up and place them back together. Page 10 There are four kickety kick balls and you must circle the one that's different. Page 12 You are given two train engines, placed in a column, that are nearly identical. There are five differences between them, and you must find and circle them on the bottom one. Page 17 You are given two different pictures of Walden's package, one before and the other after it got opened by Wubbzy. You must find and circle the five changes on the opened one. Page 20 You must help Wubbzy and Widget catch the runaway Tooty Toot Turbo Train by going through a maze. Page 25 You must reveal the special flutterfly by connecting the dots. Page 27 You are given two columns of four different kites, one of each kite is the same in both columns, and you must draw lines to connect the matching ones. Page 30 In the word search, you must find and circle the six hidden words. Page 35 You are given a picture frame with Wubbzys decorated on it. You must have an adult cut it out, then get a picture of you and your best friends to tape on the back of it. Page 41 You must reveal what Tiny ate by connecting the dots. Page 45 There is a book Walden always keeps. You are given a blank book cover and page to write in. On the cover, you must draw a picture design for your story, then write the beginning of that story on the page. Page 49 The Road Racer Derby was starting soon, and more changes were made to the Wubbmobile by Widget. There is a different number on almost every part of the Wubbmobile. You must color in each part with the matching number shown above (ex. '1 = red'). Page 50 You are given a picture of a racecar piece. Having it started for you, you must draw your own racecar design. Page 56 The out of control Tea Time 3000 bursted out 12 sandwiches in the air. You must circle all of them. Page 59 You are given four blank Video Tron 3000 screens. You must draw Wubbzy and his friends in them scenically. Page 66 You must reveal the monkey by coloring in the parts of the picture with dots inside using a purple crayon. Page 67 In Moomoo's workshop, you must find the five hidden elephants and circle them. Page 70 There are four scenes of a story about Wubbzy planting flowers and giving one to Walden. The scenes are mixed up, and under each of them has a blank line that you must write the correct number order on. Page 71 (and 72) You are given a light-switch cover with Wubbzy decorated and "Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" written on it. You must color it in, have an adult cut it out, then tape it over one of your room's light-switch plates. Page 79 There are four birds and you must circle the one that's different. Pages 81 and 82 You are given a door hanger with Wubbzy sprung in the air decorated and "Wow! Wow! Come in!" written on one side, and Wubbzy sleeping decorated and "Wow! Wow! Come back later, please!" written on the other side. You must color both sides of it in, have it cut out by an adult, then put it on any doorknob to hang. Pages 86-90 Two pairs of pages have a dozen cards on them to play Memory with. Each card's front side has a different picture, one of each is the same on both pairs of pages, and the back sides have the "Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" logo. You must have an adult cut out all of the cards, then put them all down with the logo sides showing. To play, one player must first turn any two cards around. If that player finds two matching cards, he/she keeps them and will get another turn. If the cards don't match, they must be turned back over and it will be the next player's turn. As long as one player keeps finding matches, he/she can keep going until he/she misses. To win the game, the player must have the most pairs after all of the cards have been matched. Page 91 There is a secret message of what Widget calls Wubbzy occasionally. The message consists of pictures of different characters and objects which can be interpreted with the matching letters shown below (ex. 'B = Walden'). You must write the letters under the correct pictures to reveal the message. Back Cover Activity Wow! Wow! Finger Puppets! # "With an adult's help, carefully cut along the dashed lines. # Place your finger on the back of a puppet, join the two taps, and tape them together. Make sure the puppet isn't too tight on your finger. # Put on all three puppets and create your own puppet show with Wubbzy, Widget, and Walden!" Goofs * Page 21 says "Walden was the only who could stop the train.", when it should say "Walden was the only one who could stop the train." * On page 43, the invention Widget was about to use to shrink Tiny with orange juice is the Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000 from Goo Goo Grief! when it should be the Super Hoser 3000. * On page 74, the first two hopscotch squares say '1' and '3' instead of '1' and '2'. * On page 75, Wubbzy has two tails. * Also on page 75, Earl is smaller than Huggy when he should be bigger than her. Gallery/Book Preview Everybody Loves Wubbzy Front Cover.png|Front Cover Everybody Loves Wubbzy Alternate Cover.png|Alternate Front Cover Everybody Loves Wubbzy Page 28.png|Page 28 Everybody Loves Wubbzy Page 29.png|Page 29 Everybody Loves Wubbzy Page 76.png|Page 76 Everybody Loves Wubbzy Page 77.png|Page 77 Everybody Loves Wubbzy Back Cover.png|Back Cover Everybody Loves Wubbzy Front Cover (Portuguese).png|Front Cover (Portuguese) Everybody Loves Wubbzy Front Cover (Spanish).png|Back Cover (Spanish) Everybody Loves Wubbzy Back Cover (Spanish).png|Back Cover (Spanish) Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2008